glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Alina Grey Rutrow
Alina is a minor Glitchtale character whose death influenced Jessica Grey's actions. She is Jessica's daughter. Twenty years prior to the series, she fell into the Underground and was eventually murdered by Asgore Dreeemur. Personality Due to being a ballerina, Alina seemed to really enjoy dancing. Possessing the integrity trait means that Alina was likely an honest person with good morals. According to Jessica, Alina would've liked it if there was equality between monsters and humans. This indicates that she was a sweet girl that was very peaceful. However, Alina could have possibly killed some monsters in self-defense while in the Underground.Alina could have possibly killed some monsters in self-defense while in the Underground. (Link) Appearance Alina '''was a young girl that had wavy black hair. Due to having a blue soul, she had blue eyes and a stream of blue bangs. She had a tiny nose, thin black eyebrows, and pale skin. In a photo of her seen in "My Sunshine", Alina wore a light purple shirt. She wore a pale blue shirt during a flashback in "LOVE". When dancing, she wore a ballerina outfit that had a dark pink tutu, a tank top, leggings, and ballet shoes. Asgore vs Alina Comic This comic shows that Asgore's battle with Alina. In the comic, Asgore is seen crying while blood is covering parts of him and the tip of his spear. There is also a blue soul in the background. AsgoreIntegrityComic1.jpeg AsgoreIntegrityComic2.jpeg Source 1 Source 2 History Early Life Before her death, Alina lived with Jessica Grey, her mother, and her father. Sadly, at one point, her father died in a car crash. Due to Miss Grey's job, she didn't get to spend as much time with Alina as she liked. One day, Jessica made a promise with her that she would go to her dance recital. Sadly, Jessica did not come. This upset Alina so much that she ran away from home. Eventually, she went to Mt. Ebott where she fell into the Underground and was eventually killed by Asgore. Your Best Friend being filled with Alina's integrity]] In this episode, Sans gave Flowey the seven human souls, including '''Alina's, causing him to turn into Omega Flowey. Continue During Asriel's fight with Chara, he started to attack them with the human soul's soul traits. This included Alina's soul trait, causing him to be filled with Integrity. My Sunshine When Toriel called Cam "her little sunshine", Jessica experienced a flashback with Alina. The flashback took place when Jessica promised her that she would go to her dance recital. Later in the episode, Jessica told Frisk about Alina before the reunion began. When the reunion started, Asgore was asked how the barrier was shattered. He answered by saying that he used the souls of fallen children. He was then asked to give a description of the most recent child he killed. He said that the child had blue eyes, a blue soul, and a pink tutu. Jessica soon realized that Asgore killed her daughter, causing her to get angry and seek revenge on monsters. Dust After Jessica refused to give Bete Noire the HATE Vial, she turned into an illusion of Alina to traumatize Jessica Grey, Bete then took the vial some torturing later. Love Part 1 In this episode, Frisk gave Jessica Alina's tutu and ballet shoes that they found during their journey in the Underground. This put Jessica through another flashback with her daughter. Here, Alina appeared when Jessica was giving her her tutu and ballet shoes as a gift. Trivia * Alina is a female given name of Greek origin which means "light." * Alina had been referred to as "Jessica's daughter" until Camila confirmed the canon name of Jessica's daughter to be "Alina".Alina had been referred to as "Jessica's daughter" until Camila confirmed the canon name of Jessica's daughter to be "Alina". (Link) * Alina's voice actor was not revealed in any of the credits where she appeared. * According to Asgore, he killed Alina 20 years ago. * Camila gave the fact that Alina may not be innocent, and may have killed a larger amount of monsters than the other 6 souls.Camila gave the fact that Alina may not be innocent and may have killed a larger amount of monsters than the other 6 souls. (Link) * Alina is the only one among the six children that had a full body view on Continue. This is likely because of the children's weapons being highlighted, and Alina's full body needs to be seen to display her ballet shoes. * Alina was referred to as a lad in a post.Alina was referred to as a lad in a post. This could a typo, but it may also be a subte hint toward her being transgender. (Link)This could a typo, but it may also be a subte hint toward her being transgender. References Navigation Category:Background characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Dead Category:Content